


Chance Encounter

by DressedInDecay



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DressedInDecay/pseuds/DressedInDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the odds of running into Norman Reedus at your job? Well, it may just be that luck is on your side today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

There's a convention in your town and some of the cast of The Walking Dead is going to be there. Unfortunately, you can't go, you have to work and because your tiny restaurant is so popular during these conventions, there's no way in hell your boss is going to let you off!

With a heavy sigh, you slip on your work shirt and stand at the cash register to begin taking orders for the day. You see dozens of people walking by outside dressed in eclectic attire, reflecting their fandoms and characters they greatly idolize. For the next few hours, you repeatedly ask people how you can help them and ring them up. It's monotonous and you're definitely underpaid for it, but you need a way to make a living and no where else is hiring right now.

Your heart stops as your next customer approaches the counter. This isn't happening, you think to yourself. I seriously must be hallucinating. Or maybe I fell asleep on the job! Discreetly, you reach back and pinch your thigh. Tears prick the corners of your eyes at the pain. Nope, definitely awake.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" you try to say as normally as possible.

Norman Reedus smiles softly back at you. "How are you today?" he asks in his gravelly voice. It takes everything you have not to shudder.

"Oh, I'm... I'm good!" you manage to sputter. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic," he says earnestly. He glances at the menu hanging over the counter and orders. Once the food is cooked, you demand to your coworkers that you bring it over to his table. He's on his phone and as you glance at the screen, you notice he's on Twitter.

Probably typing to all his fans, you think as you set the plate down in front of him. "Enjoy!" you say brightly as you smile at him.

"Thank you, hon," he says as you walk away.

As you continue to serve other customers and take other people's orders, you're hyper aware of how you talk and move, wondering what you look like to other people (mostly Norman).

"Have a good day!" Norman waves at you as he heads out the door. You feel a strong streak of disappointment as he disappears from view. He's your idol and it's been your number one point on your bucket list to meet him and talk. There's no one waiting to order at this point so you figure you'll go and clean off his table. As you do, you notice something glinting between the spice shakers. His cell phone!

"Holy shit..." you breathe out as you stare at the sleek iPhone. Then your brain kicks into gear and you realize you have to return it to him immediately! You yell at one of your coworkers as you head out the door, phone tightly in hand, "Be right back! Emergency!" You can see Norman across the street, going out of sight around a corner. "Shit!" you curse as you have to wait for the walk sign. You bounce impatiently from foot to foot as you wait for the O.K. to cross the street. Once it comes, you take off across the road. You follow the path you saw the actor taking and feel your heart begin to sink as he's nowhere in sight.

"Shit, shit, shit!" You're nearly panicking now. You have to find him! You keep going, running, until you see the back of his head. "Norman!" you call out. In the bustle and din of traffic, both on foot and in the street, he doesn't hear you. "NORMAN! MR. REEDUS!" you yell. That got his attention. He turns and watches as you run up to him. At this point, you're painfully out of breath and you have to rest your hands on your knees for a moment as you strain to catch gulps of air.

"You alright, Darlin'?" he asks and reaches out to rest a hand on your shoulder.

"H-here," you gasp as you thrust the phone out to him. He stares at it for a moment as though he doesn't understand what you're getting at.

"Oh, holy shit, that's my phone!" he suddenly exclaims, laughing, as he takes it. "Wow, thank you so much!" You smile up at him, still breathless (but now, for an entirely different reason). "I would have been in deep shit if I didn't get this back."

"It's no problem," you say, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Well, thank you," he leans in and kisses your cheek. Yup, you're just about to burst at the seams.

"Uhm," you say before he walks away. "I couldn't say this in there because my boss is all anal about how we treat celebrities but I just wanted you to know what an inspiration you are to me. You're one of the most genuine people ever and you're so kind to everyone. I really look up to you."

"Wow," Norman says, almost seeming speechless himself. "I really don't know what to say to that but... thank you. It really means a lot to hear that. Really." He smiles and reaches his hand out to you. "I don't think I got your name?" You reach out and take his hand, introducing yourself.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, [Your Name]. And thanks again for returning my phone. You going to come by the convention later?"

You shake your head, feeling a pang of regret in your side as you remember you have to return to work. Your boss is probably already asking where the hell you are. "I can't, I still have to work." You don't have to exaggerate the disappointment in your voice as you admit this to your favorite actor.

"Well, that's a bummer. What time do you get off?"

"Eleven," you respond.

"I may just drop by then," he says with a wink before turning to leave. He glances back over his shoulder and says, "I'll probably be really hungry by then again, anyways."

After that, nothing can really bring you down despite the fact that your boss laid into you for leaving work while you were still on the clock, and that the day is going by exceptionally slow now. At 10:55 you're nearly coming undone with excitement and nerves. You clean the dining room twice and make sure everything is stocked up at least three times. By the time you're done, it's 11:03 and there's still no Norman. Your stomach twists and your heart sinks as you go to clock out.

You're looking down and collecting your tips when you hear that beautiful and familiar voice, "Hey, Darlin'." You look up to see Norman and smile widely at him.

"Hey! What can I get you?" you ask, beaming brightly up at him.

"I was actually thinking of heading somewhere else. That cool?"

"Sure! I'm almost done. Let me just get out of this shirt." You step into the back room and remove your work shirt, throwing on a more casual, personal tank top on in replacement. "Okay," you say as you sidle up next to him. "Where did you have in mind?"

"You into Thai food at all?" You nod and he smiles. "Good."

He takes you to a small Thai restaurant that you normally never would have picked out yourself. But the food is delicious and awakens your senses. When it's over, you go to pull some cash from your wallet but he reaches out and rests his hand on yours, stopping you. "No, I got this," he says. You begin to protest but he shakes his head. "It's the least I can do after you returned my phone. You don't know how appreciative I am of that!" You blush slightly and glance down into your lap as he pays the waiter.

As you both walk to his rental car, he asks you questions about your life, like your family and your job and what you're into. It seems like he's really making an effort to get to know you instead of just filling the air with awkward conversation. You climb into the passenger side and it grows quiet. "So..." You begin.

"What now?" he asks as though he's unsure where to go from here as well.

"I guess you can just take me back to my car. You have to rest up for the second day of the convention anyways, don't you?"

"Eh, yeah, but I'm used to doing a lot of things with minimal sleep."

Minimal sleep? This makes your breath hitch. Now you really don't know what to say!

"Erm." You swallow hard.

"I mean, unless you really gotta get going; I understand," he says, his tonality leaving his sentence open-ended for you.

"No, no, I really don't. I just... thought you did." You give a small shrug and turn your head to the side ever so slightly in an attempt to conceal your flushing cheeks.

"I got a pretty bitchin' hotel room, ya wanna check it out? I can give you a ride back to your car later, if you want."

"Sure," you say with a curt nod. You don't want to be rude but you're also not sure how in the hell to process this situation.

Upon arrival, the valet takes Norman's car somewhere and he escorts you inside, cradling your hand in the crook of his elbow like an old-fashioned gentleman. Your smiling at your feet the entire elevator ride up. And when you think about the entire ride, it really is! You go up thirteen stories to the very top of the building. At the end of the hall, Norman unlocks his door and leads you into his Master Suite.

"Holy... damn..." you whisper in awe as you look around.

"I know, right?" he says as he steps up next to you.

You exclaim, "This is incredible!"

He chuckles and shucks his coat off, throwing it over the back of a chair near the door. He pulls your sweater off and lies it on top.

"Come check out the view," he offers, grazing his hand against your lower back as he walks over to the balcony. He opens the doors and you step out on the terrace only to be engulfed in a chilled breeze. Norman steps up beside you and throws an arm around your shoulder, drawing you into him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Once again, you're speechless. You only manage to nod and stare over the vast scape of your city, brilliantly lit up by the lights. "It really is something," you murmur, entirely mesmerized.

"Want something to drink? I got this champagne that's pretty awesome." He goes inside and pours two glasses. As he comes back out and hands you one, he says, "I normally don't do champagne but this stuff is really good." You take a small sip and nod in agreement as the crisp liquid warms your throat with its airy bubbles.

You talk for what feels like only a few minutes. But once you get too chilled to stay outside any longer, you go in and see the time on his bedside table. 2:30 AM!

"Oh, God, I should probably go and let you sleep. I'll catch a cab, it's cool," you say hurriedly and flash him a quick smile as you set the glass down and go to grab your sweater.

"Nothin's gonna turn into a pumpkin', hon," Norman jokes. He sets his champagne down near yours and steps over, resting his big hands on your shoulders. "I mean, if you wanna go, you can. But I'm in no hurry to see you leave." He leans in and lets his lips hover over yours for just the briefest of moments. Your breath is coming so fast now, you're nearly hyperventilating. When he closes the distance, Norman wraps his muscled arms around you, one hand pressing flat against your back, and the other tangling in your hair as he does.

Your hands find his biceps as you kiss him back, your tongues running over one-another as your lips collide over and over.

"Mmm," Norman sighs contentedly as he turns and begins to walk you backwards toward the bed. Before you really know what's happening, your back hits the bed, followed by Norman's firm body over yours. One hand cups the side of your face while he continues kissing you and the other rests on your hip, his thumb massaging you under your shirt.

You let out a small noise of protest and Norman's lips break from yours but it's quickly followed by a small moan of pleasure as he kisses his way down the side of your face and your neck. He bunches your tank top up and pulls the hem to just above your breasts so he can bury his face between them and kiss the soft, sensitive skin there. Raising up, he pulls you up with him and reaches around and undoes your bra. Once that and your tank top are removed, he lies you back down and cups both breasts between his hands, alternating between teasing one nipple with his mouth and other with his thumb and forefinger.

Once you're practically squirming underneath him, Norman reaches down and slowly undoes your jeans. You're holding your breath at this point, watching him. He pauses once they're undone and glances up into your eyes, his burning with a fervor that makes your thighs clench together tightly. He inches your pants down ever so slowly, driving you mad with anticipation. He runs his thumb over the center of your panties, making your back arch. He breathes on both of your thighs as he kisses up and down both of them.

With a force that you didn't necessarily expect from him, he yanks your panties down to your ankles and leans in, running his tongue in small circles around your clit. He's driving you mad as he clenches your thighs in his hands so hard you're sure you'll have bruises and continues to lick you ever so lightly.

"N-Norman," you gasp out as you feel yourself teetering between sanity and the precipice of a mind-blowing orgasm. He stops and stands up, quickly removing his clothing so every taught muscle is exposed to you. One in particular that is more turgid than the rest. You bite your lip as you look on at him. He scoots you up further on the bed and kneels over your chest.

"Get me wet for you," he demands as he holds his member before you. Without question, you take him into your mouth. You start with just the tip, swirling your tongue around before taking him deeper and deeper. At one point you fear you're going to choke but he pulls out just in time. As he moves back down your body, he kisses you on the forehead and works his way down. Just as he kisses you full and hard on the lips, you feel him slip into you and you cry out into his mouth.

"Christ," he groans as he completely sheathes himself in you. He lies his entire body on yours and spend the next few minutes just kissing you as he allows you to adjust to his size. Then he begins to move. Slowly at first, he pumps his hips. You cry out softly every time he sinks into you and breathe in deeply as he pulls out.

"Oh!" You cry out as he picks up his pace, filling you quick and roughly. "Uhn.. Norman!" You arch your back into him and grip his shoulders, digging your nails in.

"Fuck!" He groans as he pounds into you.

The blissful sensation that had blossomed in your stomach when he had started with his tongue blooms into an all-consuming fire that rushes through your entire body in heated waves. You cry out as you nearly convulse underneath him. You're just coming down from your high when Norman quickly pulls out, and buries his face in the crook of your neck as he yells his release. You moan softly as you feel him cover your stomach and drip down your sides.

"Sorry 'bout that..." he says breathlessly after kissing you on the forehead and rolling onto his side next to you.

You say, "It's no problem. Now you just get to help me clean up." You wink and slide off the bed, sauntering into the bathroom.


End file.
